


Passing the Time

by LiberteaIsLife



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cardverse, First Time, Heat Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Arthur, Omegaverse, alpha alfred, btse fic, dom/sub themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberteaIsLife/pseuds/LiberteaIsLife
Summary: Omegaverse/Cardverse. Omega Arthur’s pregnant with his mate Alfred’s, the alpha crown prince of Spades’ baby. (Includes a flashback to the heat that got him pregnant)





	Passing the Time

 

"Alfred! Come quick!" Arthur shouted.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, the crown prince burst out of their shared bathroom.

"What?! What is it! Is it the baby? Is everything okay?" Alfred's heart was thundering as he threw open the door, only to see his mate's face bright with elation. The omega princess was lying on their bed, smiling down at his belly, rounded from being several months pregnant. His pale, slim hand traced idle circles over his skin, the maternity dress pulled up over the swell. Looking up with a rare, bright smile on his face, flushed with pride, Arthur called out, "They're kicking!"

Alfred placed a hand over his heart, relaxing from his panic-stricken state. "Babe! You scared me; I thought something was wrong!"

"Oh, hush up and come here!" Arthur demanded. The alpha walked over, stooping to place a kiss just above his belly button, seeing his skin ripple. They had found out Arthur was having fraternal twins, two boys, although their nature was as of yet unknown. It's not possible to find out until the babies are born, which won't be for around another few weeks. Grinning proudly, Alfred brushed Arthur's golden blond bangs off his forehead, placing a kiss on his smooth skin. His clear blue eyes gazed down lovingly into crisp, bright green. Not able to resist, Alfred bent down and chastely kissed his omega's plump lips, giving him gentle nips until they pulled apart.

Alfred smirked, gently nuzzling Arthur’s cheek. "Sorry to deprive you of my hot bod sweetheart, but I've gotta get dressed for a meeting with some boring old dudes over trade routes or somethin'."

Licking his lips appreciatively and tasting his mate on his tongue, Arthur hummed. "Yes, whatever am I going to do without you here," he teased.

Laughing boisterously, the prince of Spades retreated with a wink into their walk-in closet, emerging in his usual garb, grabbing his things and his glasses off the nightstand, leaving with a peck to Arthur's cheek.

"Call me immediately if anything happens, alright buttercup?" Alfred ordered rather than asked. Merely rolling his eyes at the pet name, completely used to them by now, Arthur waved him away, telling him he'll be fine and that he'll see him tonight. With a last cheery smile and wave, Alfred called, "See ya later, babe!" and closed the door to their suite.

Silence enveloped the room. The clock on the wall tick, tick, ticked away the passing time as Arthur sighed heavily. He, once again, was left with nothing to do. Having been on maternity leave for almost the last entire month, Arthur quickly found he grew very bored of reading all day straight, a feat he'd never thought possible of himself. Being left alone from early morning till late night (except when the maids brought him his meals and tea) Arthur took to binge reading. He'd always boasted about being able to read whole series' in a day but didn't realize 'till a few weeks in that that meant he'd soon have nothing to read. There was no television in their room, as Arthur had forbidden it, so his husband wouldn't spend all night watching his "totally awesome action movies!" (or even worse, watching horror movies and not being able to sleep) although now he was regretting that decision.

Sighing exasperatedly, Arthur decided against rereading an old novel, instead choosing to indulge himself in his pleasurable pastime. Pushing his maternity dress up farther and shimmying down his panties, he decided it would just be a quick wank. As he slowly ran his hand along the short length of his cock, he imagined it was Alfred's hand teasing him, whispering dirty words in his ear, tweaking a nipple on his swollen chest as Arthur moved a hand up to do so himself, keening pants beginning to spill from his lips. But still, it wasn't enough. Then a thought popped into his head, one he liked the sound of. His last heat, about nine months ago, had been the best in his life, so why not call upon that memory? Sinking into the mattress, Arthur prepared himself to relive that very, very enjoyable experience.

 

* * *

 

They were to be wed.

Despite barely ever being allowed to interact with each other, the two had been engaged since birth; or rather, before Arthur had even _been_ born. The omega was the son of a very wealthy nobleman, while Alfred was a young alpha, crown prince of Spades. They first met when Arthur was one and Alfred was almost four, but the first time they remember meeting was just a few years before Arthur moved into the castle at a ball the king and queen had thrown to celebrate the prince's eighteenth birthday. They got off on the wrong foot however and so didn't meet again 'till Arthur moved into the castle at eighteen. By then, everything had changed. After an initial period of awkwardness, neither could keep their hands off each other and so had to be forcibly kept apart by their guards at all times. That didn’t stop them from finding time to spend together, even if it had to be in secret or under watchful eyes. Knowing they wanted to spend the rest of their lives mated to each other, they decided to mate during Arthur's next heat after their marriage, even though it wasn't expected of them, let alone required. However, it didn't exactly work out as planned… 

 

* * *

 

"Finally, I managed to shake them off."

Alfred slowly, as inconspicuously as he could manage (which wasn't very much), crept through the back passageways of the castle, making his way to his fiancée’s room. Ever since Arthur's preheat started Alfred hadn't been allowed near him, even though his actual heat was still a day or so away. He wanted, no needed, to check in on Arthur, for, well… reasons he's not currently sure of, but he knows he'll come up with them soon enough.

A few more steps and he turned down the hall to Arthur's chambers. He couldn't scent him yet as his door was chosen specifically to block out most, if not all, of his heat pheromones.

"Arthur, sweetie?" Alfred called, rapping on the door as softly as he could manage. All he heard from within was a keening, desperate whine that went straight to his dick. Throwing caution to the wind, Alfred inched open the door-

And was blasted with the full effect of Arthur's very much currently in heat scent.

"Woah…" He breathed out, voice deepening.

"Alfie!" Came the desperate call from within. Quickly stepping inside and closing the door behind himself, Alfred locked it before he lost the presence of mind to do so. Finally, he turned, only to find Arthur naked, writhing on the bed as slick coated the sheets beneath his sweat soaked body. His slim chest was heaving up and down with every breath, nipples red and perky, tiny penis standing on end. Arthur bit his glossy lip, back arching and arms reaching out for Alfred. "P-please! I need you~...!"

A pleased growl ripped its way out of Alfred's throat as he drew himself up to his full height, well over six feet, and made his way to the bed, shedding clothes as he went. Nude, he climbed on the bed, throwing Arthur’s sex toys off, encouraged by the omega’s breathy moans of encouragement. Arthur's eyes were locked onto his impressive cock, nearly drooling even as his eyes widened at the sheer thickness and length that he knew would soon be inside him to the hilt.

“Heh. You’re so cute~. How bad do you want it, baby?”

Arthur moaned loudly, attempting to wrap his arms around Alfred, but Alfred pinned his wrists to the bed, leaning down to suck a hickey onto his neck. Arthur moaned louder, arching. “So-So bad~! Please, Alfie!” He cried out, spreading his legs wider so Alfred could settle in between them. “I’m so empty!”

Pulling back and deciding the mark was dark enough, Alfred moved to Arthur’s lips, pleased when Arthur opened his mouth at the slightest prompting. Plundering into his sweet mouth, Alfred ground his hips down into Arthur’s, the omega’s pretty cock brushing against his and giving them both jolts of pleasure. Arthur gasped into Alfred’s mouth, letting Alfred’s tongue play with his and moaning when Alfred licked under his upper lip before pulling away. Panting heavily, both from the kiss and from his heat pheromones, Arthur looked up into Alfred’s eyes, his own already glazed over. He looked utterly debauched underneath him, slick gushing out of him in streams.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Alfred bit out before gently nipping Arthur’s neck, trailing kisses, love bites, and hickey’s down to one of Arthur’s nipples, tongue smoothing over the bulb, causing Arthur to let out another keening whine. Enveloping his mouth over the rosy bud, Alfred released one of Arthur’s hands to pinch and twist his other nipple alongside his mouth. Arthur’s left hand immediately sifted through Alfred’s caramel locks, attempting to keep his head in place.

At first, Alfred allowed it, feeling Arthur’s chest arch into him and listening to the supple moans spilling from his lips. But when Arthur tried to push his head down, Alfred pulled away, not about to let an omega, _his_ omega, have control in this situation. _Alfred_ was the dominant one here, and _Alfred_ would be calling the shots. He pulled his head away, recapturing Arthur’s wrist and ignoring his forlorn whine. Tears were starting to slip from Arthur’s eyes at the prolonged emptiness.

“Alpha! Alpha, mate, please!” he cried out.

“Yeah, baby, I know you want it. You want a good knotting, don’t you? Want to get filled with my child, yeah?”

“OH YES! Mate, PLEASE!”

Quickly flipping Arthur over onto his hands and knees, Alfred kneeled behind him, gently pressing two fingers into his naturally widened hole to see if he was ready to take his dick. Finding Arthur sufficiently wet and stretched and enjoying the way Arthur rocked back onto his fingers with a needy moan, Alfred removed them and spread his cheeks, filling Arthur with his angry red, turgid cock before he could complain at the emptiness.

Letting out an unrestrained scream, Arthur immediately fell onto his forearms, immensely enjoying the new sensation of being truly filled for the first time and in heat no less. Gripping his hips like a vice, Alfred growled at the feeling of the wet, slick hole wrapped around his member.

“So… so good baby. Nh. Just like that…”

Alfred began a strong, hard rhythm, thrusting into Arthur roughly and causing him to cry out in absolute pleasure. He sped up ‘till he was pounding into his omega at an unrestrained pace, their hips slapping together as Arthur screamed in ecstasy. Then, Arthur froze and screamed as Alfred brushed his sweet spot inside. Grinning, he made sure to abuse it with every thrust, sending Arthur into incoherency.

Arthur was unable to form a single thought, his mind blissed out and vision going white with every thrust. His face pressed into the sheets which he gripped onto in the hopes it would ground him, not that it did him any good. He could feel his knees slipping on the bed and would’ve collapsed if it hadn’t been for Alfred’s hands holding him up, pounding into him as hard as he could, Arthur’s rather small cock bouncing up and down between his legs with every thrust, completely untouched.

Alfred groaned, sweat slipping down his forehead and obscuring the perfect view of Arthur on his hands and knees beneath him. He’d forgotten to take his glasses off and they slipped low over his nose, but he paid them no mind. Arthur’s walls were squeezing his dick with the perfect amount of pressure, clenching every time he rammed straight into his prostate. It was so good that he felt the end nearing him, starting to increase his pace even more.

Then, his pretty little omega stiffened, and with a last thrust, he screamed “ALFIE~!” coming all over the sheets, his untouched sex twitching as he spilled his infertile seed. Alfred’s grip on his hips was the only thing keeping him up, Arthur going completely limp and drooling from the force of his orgasm.

But Alfred wasn’t done yet. With a pleased growl, his thrusts became wild as he searched out his own release. Arthur moaned softly, voice muffled into the soft satin sheets. It was only a few more thrusts before Alfred thrust fully inside, spilling inside Arthur as his knot formed and he bent over him to bite into the junction of his neck and shoulder. Arthur screamed in slight pain at the bite, but also pleasure at the feel of his alpha’s, his _mate’s_ , knot forming inside him. Alfred licked up the slight trails of blood in apology before nuzzling into his neck and maneuvering them onto their left sides, his knot fully swelled up, locking him into his mate’s sweet heat.

They laid there, panting, for a few minutes as their heartbeats calmed down. Alfred had wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled him against his toned, muscular chest. When Arthur’s breathing was finally under control, his head started to clear slightly. Leaning his head back, he hummed, pleased, bright red blush spread over his entire face, neck, and shoulders, and not just from exertion. Behind him, Alfred let out a low chuckle, gently kissing the right side of Arthur’s neck, staying away from the sensitive area where he left the mark. The omega could feel his mate’s come pouring inside of him. 

Arthur hummed happily. “Thank you, love; that was wonderful,” he murmured appreciatively.

Alfred grinned against his neck before slyly replying, “My pleasure baby~” and smoothing his hand down the alabaster skin of Arthur’s side, his hand curling over his jutted hip and resting over his abdomen.

Arthur’s face heated up more if that were even possible. His eyes drooping, Arthur whispered, “Good night, mate…” He felt a kiss pressed onto his neck before Alfred spoke.

“G’ night, angel.”

With that, Alfred entangled their legs and they cuddled until they both fell asleep, resting to prepare for another round when they woke up. They both knew they’d be in huge trouble after Arthur’s heat was over, but it was worth it. 

 

* * *

 

Reliving his last heat quickly sent Arthur over the edge. His hand sped up and increased in pressure along his small cock until he stiffened, loudly crying out, “AH-AL~” as his infertile sperm released over his stomach. Gasping, he clutched the sheets as he came down from his high, exhaustion taking over. Barely remembering to pull his panties back up and dress back down, he brought the covers up to his chin and snuggled into them, waiting for his mate to return. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Creator’s of Hetalia Discord (COHD) Back to School Exchange (BtSE)! It's also posted to my writing blog on tumblr, love-and-libertea-writes. hmu! :))


End file.
